


Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations

by Tarvok



Category: Original Work, Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Roleplay Logs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are recordings of my role play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

### Narrative I, Star Trek RP Profile

 

Name: Tarvok i'Serren tr'Khev (read as i'Serren tr'Khev Tarvok as per Vulcan)  
Species: Romulan/Vulcan  
Parent(s): Ambassador Hanaj i'Seran tr'Khev (Romulan), and Healer T'Pren (Vulcan)  
Specialities: Herbology, Metaphysics, and general Xenologies

Occupation: Xenopsychologist, and Chief Scientist aboard the Vulcan Science/Surveillance hybrid vessel Dvir ('crimson wind')

Brief history:

Tarvok is half Romulan and half Vulcan. He was born and raised on J'naii after his Romulan father and Vulcan mother chose to take up residence due to his father's occupation as a Romulan ambassador to the J'naii people.

Due to his unique lineage, he possesses a varying array of racial abilities from both of his parents. Tarvok is much more Vulcan in appearance to the unaware eye, yet he shares many of his father's physical traits; mainly eye color, hair color, and build.

He finds it much easier, and more efficient, to identify himself as purely Vulcan for the sake of expediency; however, he is immensely proud of his Romulan heritage - having willingly taken on his father's surname upon enrollment in the Vulcan Academy of Science.

Ever since he was small, his mother instilled in him the importance of logic and respect for life, and this has been invaluable for him in maintaining his own self-discipline and control over his highly emotional Romulan traits.

He shares many cultural views with the J'naii people, as well as many things from his parents' respective cultures. These, he often keeps to himself but will share if prompted.

He has a lifelong interest in the natural world and the metaphysical; both of which are very spiritual and logical for him. He is a very spiritual person, and this grew out of his own nature, as well as his father's own deeply held spiritual beliefs. Tarvok's personal respect for all life comes from his mother's teachings as a Vulcan Healer and Priestess. Being spiritual and scientific are not in opposition for him. Seeing Divinity in the natural world as well as in the unseen and unknown, is commonplace for him. These philosophies are noticeably reflected in his daily life.

He has participated in parapsychological studies in the past on the J'naii homeworld in order to better understand his mental abilities, and to further the J'naii knowledge of other cultures. He continues these studies whenever possible, as well as meditation techniques, as methods of discipline and interest. He is very close with animals and plantlife, and enjoys using his unique mental abilities to communicate with them. He often records his findings in his research journals.

He joined the stars in order to pursue knowledge of different cultures and to indulge his love of learning.


	2. Chapter 2

### Journal I

 

I am working on an entry in regard to my familial genealogy on my mother's side. Perhaps this will provide me with more clues as to my own personality and… interesting "quirks," as I have been told.

It has been suggested to me that genetic testing is in order; however, relevant samples are out of reach at this time. Therefore, I shall merely conduct research through computer systems.

I shall now commence my research…


	3. Chapter 3

### Journal II

 

The computer has found relevant information of my grandsire, my mother's father. It appears his name was Tekav – one of deviant blood. More research is needed.

As I can see, he and I share the gene. This is enterprising.

I relayed to my mother the relevant information of my grandsire, and my desire for more information. She is sending me a package containing some of his journals.


	4. Chapter 4

### Subspace I

 

SUBSPACE COMMUNICATION  
Designation: J'naii Foreign Studies Embassy, J'naii — Romulan Royal Ambassador tr'Khev 

Hail! Tarvok, my son! How proud I am of you. Do not let your mother's seriousness mislead you; she is just as proud as I am. You received a visit during the recent holiday here on J'naii. Apparently you never told Iniia you got placement on a starship! How could you?! This is what xe said to me. How awful! In case you ever thought otherwise, you are missed. Your sire, Romulan Royal Ambassador, Hanaj tr'Khev


	5. Chapter 5

### Subspace II

 

SUBSPACE COMMUNICATION  
Designation: Dvir, SS — Commander Tarvok tr'Khev, Chief Scientist

Hail, Father. Do tell me how Iniia is faring? Xe was quite busy making preparations for the _tenar_ last we spoke. Relay my apologies of my sudden departure. I honestly was unaware of what to tell xe of my placement. I will visit on my next shuttle to J'naii. Also, Wibbles is fond of the treats you sent. He was cooing nearly all last night. Thank you. Father… how is Trell? Last we spoke, he was quite unhappy that our bonding by necessity must be put off until the civilian permissions are approved. Do inform him that I miss him every day that we are separated, would you? Live long, T.


	6. Chapter 6

### Subspace III

 

SUBSPACE COMMUNICATION / ATTACHED FILE  
Designation: J'naii Foreign Studies Embassy, J'naii — Romulan Royal Ambassador tr'Khev 

Hail. Trell is faring well, my child. Your mother posed the idea that he spend an extended stay with us until you can return to us. Then we all shall take a trip to one of the more accommodating T'Khasi colonies, and the two of you will have your ceremony. After all, you're not having one without me, and there will be no possibility of you having one in the coldness of space. Even if he will end up living there with you. I have included a data image file for you, from him. I relayed your message to Iniia. As long as you keep your promise, you are forgiven! Once we can afford to, your furry friend will have more of those treats he loves so. Your mother bids you well, as do I. Yours, Romulan Royal Ambassador, Hanaj tr'Khev


	7. Chapter 7

### Subspace IV

 

SUBSPACE COMMUNICATION / ATTACHED FILE  
Designation: Dvir — Commander Tarvok tr'Khev, Chief Scientist

Hail to you, Father. Thank you for forwarding the image file to me. It has been some months since I have seen Trell's face. I shall have the image placed in a frame in my quarters. I also have a bit of news that I am certain will please yourself, Mother, and Trell. I have been bequeathed additional duties as CS of the station. I shall familiarise myself with my new responsibilities after resting for the night. Tell Trell I feel for him and wish him well. I have included an image file of myself taken shortly after my promotion to Commander that I believe he will enjoy. It is the first time he has ever seen me in dress uniform. I am certain he will "get a kick out of it," as the humans say. Also yours, T.


	8. Chapter 8

### Subspace V

 

SUBSPACE COMMUNICATION  
Designation: J'naii Foreign Studies Embassy, J'naii — T'Pren, Healer

Live long and prosper, my son. I have read your messages and taken note of your words. Congratulations are in order. Firstly, a promotion to Chief Scientist, then an assignment to such a prestigious vessel as Dvir. You represent your family well. Expect a message from Trell via subspace. I have given him the information necessary to contact you personally. This back and forth with middle people is nonsensical. It is not logical to not speak personally at this stage. The Vulcan Elders have approved of your bond. He will contact you with the information. I trust that you are doing well, and that you are taking care of Wibbles. T'Pren


	9. Chapter 9

### Narrative II

 

The day had been long, yet for Tarvok, it was not over.

After going through each of the research reports on his desk, there was quite a backlog of messages for him to go through. Many were from well-wishers on his father's side of the family, while one was from his aunt – his mother's sister. He went through each message, taking the time to respond to each one. That left only one message in the inbox from the Council.

It was a civilian boarding grant for a Trell Vyloi. Tarvok allowed himself a small smile before putting his PADD down for the day, and heading for a shower.


	10. Chapter 10

### Journal III

 

Earlier today, my mother contacted me through vidcom, which was made possible as the ship passed near enough to some Starbase or another to receive the call from J'naii. We spoke of my grandsire and his journals. He was not spoken of much during my upbringing.

After the death of my grandmother, he left T'Khasi, leaving my mother in the care of her elder sister, T'Mar. I expressed my confusion as to the reason of this disgrace – why did he abandon his family, his children, due to an emotional need? My mother suggested the answer may never be found.

There are still times when my own emotional insecurities surprise me, and I informed my mother of this. She merely asked me what did I expect, as I am part Romulan, after all. That is a logical conclusion; however, it does not make me feel any better.


	11. Chapter 11

### Journal IV

 

I received notification this morning of Trell's arrival via shuttle. He will undergo the usual medical screenings to ensure the safety of himself and the rest of the crew, civilians, and their families. His presence will then be logged and I will direct him to our quarters.

I must confess it has been nearly one solar year since I last saw him, and I have considered the possibility of our connection having lessened over time.

I have been granted a brief leave, in order that I may introduce him to the Dvir. I must finishing logging my transcripts before I permit myself to greet him.

I wonder… how has he fared during his brief residency with my parents on J'naii?  When I had informed him of my upbringing within the halls of the Romulan Embassy within the greater J'naii Foreign Studies Embassy many months ago, I did find his reaction most… interesting.

He had informed me that he would have expected me to be more like the J'naii, but since we met I seemed much more "like a delightful mix of 'the pointy-ears'." Once I informed him that it was not permitted for the Ambassadors nor their families to ever leave the Embassies while on J'naii, and that I had left permanently once I was accepted into the Vulcan Academy of Science, he changed the subject.

He will likely be particularly interested in our warp engines as well as the commissary. As an avid Chef on his home of Betazed, I imagine the prospect of replicating ingredients to experiment with will greatly intrigue him.


	12. Chapter 12

### Narrative III

 

"Computer, begin personal log of Chief Scientist Tarvok.

"I… feel… that it is necessary to put some of my past on record, mainly for Chef Vyloi's sake, as my bondmate.

"It is reasonably well-known that my young life was spent on the home world of the J'naii people. Only a select few are aware, at this juncture, of the sequestered nature of this.

"As of this moment, I am the only being aboard this vessel aware, to the fullest extent, of my life spent on T'Khasi. I wish to make it known to my bondmate, through this recording, of my earliest experience.

"Shortly after my fifth season spent on J'naii, my mother chose to return to T'Khasi for a visit. I first met my aunt then, as well as many of my Vulcan relatives. Not all were… pleased or accepting of my existence. A few in particular were noticeably discontent with my strong resemblance to my father, and my 'misleading' Vulcan-like appearance.

"This was soon put in perspective for me, after we had boarded a shuttle on our way to my aunt's residence on Nisan.

"I make note here that the… personality of the place and it's residents was quite different in contrast to the family left behind on T'Khasi. I was informed summarily by my aunt upon mentioning this, that not all Vulcans view the relationship between my mother and father as 'wrong.'

"In fact, after spending nearly one solar year on Nisan with my aunt, her Cardassian bondmate, Klar, and my mother, we all 'took a trip' to T'Khasi on pilgrimage to the various temples. Of every temple we visited, if Klar was to be unwelcome, it was decided to go to the next in line… we ended up staying at each temple on the list for two days before traveling onward, and each priesthood was more than welcoming to Klar.

"As a very young child, my mother would show me the most wonderful landscapes during our time together. Upon visiting the temples in person, I recognised more than one from our melds."

The door chime sounded, and Tarvok stopped the recording. He slowly stood from his place on a meditation cushion, and went to the door.

"Ah, Tarvok, dear. I could use a bit of help with this box." The Betazed, Trell Vyloi, stood at the threshold, arms crossed. "A rather nice fellow carried it all the way here, but bolted like a scared little lamb the moment he saw the name designation," he pouted.

"Naturally." Tarvok efficiently gathered up the box and carried it into the apartment, placing it in the nearest area with space to spare. Trell had spared no expense in the moving effort- nearly everything in the shared space was his. Tarvok assumed this was, also. "It is only logical that this box is also yours."

"No, no. This is for the place, T. If I have to live in an apartment on a Vulcan ship, and with a husband, all of which are about 120 degrees ambient all the time, there will be a cooling unit installed in that spare room over there. I am not going to melt!"

"Correct. It would require a significantly higher temperature than the current 92.63 degrees Fahrenheit to cause this outcome."

A short sigh could be heard, then quick footsteps toward the kitchenette. After a brief clatter of plates, then the buzzing of the replicator, Tarvok saw his husband's thin form step back into the short hall between the kitchenette and the main living area. "Have you eaten yet? You look like you've been at work all day."

"I did attend to my duties for 10.24 hours."

A three-second pause, then, "I'll make plomeek soup with some of those t'sharan cups you like so much, then. That 'point two four' is always a doozy."


	13. Personal Log : Dr. tr'Khev

It has been a long week with all of the settling in. I managed to request an audience with Counselor Deanna Troi for my Trell. It has been some time since he's spoken with a Betazoid, and I only wish for his comfort during this time.

I am currently settling in myself, attempting to find some routine to fall into. I find myself grateful for my parents' visit during our bonding ceremony; however I am concerned for my Love. He may not see his own again.

I am certain that more information is forthcoming, and I will inform him thusly.


End file.
